


Back, back, and forward

by Aietox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aietox/pseuds/Aietox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles wants to bring him back, he gets help from an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the holographic screen in disbelief, “You’ve got be kidding me. A kiss is supposed to bring him back to life?” He crossed his arms and scrunched up his nose. “I thought you were supposed to be a time machine not some weird gay dating app.”

A message quickly typed itself out on the screen.  _I am a time machine, you nit-wit._  Stiles could practically feel the sarcasm dripping around him. If the weirdest part about standing in a room with holographic screens, a slight electronic buzz, and apparently sentient time machine was that he had to kiss Derek Hale to keep him alive, then he really needed to evaluate his life choices.  _Look, Stiles. The only thing that Derek knows of human affection and attraction is that it is a tool to manipulate. Besides, you’re the one that asked for my help._

The machine buzzed around him in what seemed to be smugness. Stiles sighed and ran a hand in his short hair. “So what? I kiss him and he pops back up like a daisy. Were you created by Disney?”

_No. I was brought into existence by… Never mind that’s not important. The important thing is that a simple show of genuine love will give him something to hang unto, something to live for._

"Last I checked, Derek didn’t even like me… I don’t even-"

 _You care about him enough to ask for my help. Enough to want him back._ Stiles bit his bottom lip and played with the cuff of his hoodie. As much as he could argue and fight what was just brought to light. The answer would be the same. In some stupid way, he cared. He didn’t want the moody, threatening werewolf to die. 

The cursor blinked a few times before pressing on.  _The window is narrowing. If you don’t do this now, he’ll be too far gone. You have to ask me again._

Stiles narrowed his eyes in checked defiance, “What? One desperate plea wasn’t enough?” A static shock ran run his arm. “Ow! Fine.” He stood straighter and peered at the screen. “Help me bring him back. I need you to help me give him strength.” 

Pin pricks of light danced along his body, rushing back and forth. They started slowly at first but quickly picked up speed leaving him enveloped in a blinding blue light. Before the loud pop signaled his exit to a different time, Stiles whispered mostly to himself, “I miss him.”

-

As Stiles eye sight came back to him he could make out the gym of Beacon Hills High School very well. Boys ran back and forth on the court, playing a game of basketball or practicing from what he could surmise.

He glanced around quickly, but no one else seemed to be paying attention to him at least the only people, the boys, didn’t seem to notice. 

A somewhat lanky teenager stood at the three-point line and effortlessly lined up a perfect shot. The boy’s muscles filled out his t-shirt well, but not overly so. A little bulkier than Stiles, but Stiles knew what that body would eventually look like. From his vantage point, he could see that the boy would hit one more growth spurt before matching Stile’s own height, but the distinctive eyebrows were raised in excitement and happiness rather than knit together in pensiveness and brooding.

Stiles rolled his eyes as a coach blew the whistle signaling the end of whatever was happening. The boy, Derek, grinned at himself clearly pleased. 

As the group made their way to the locker rooms, Stiles slipped casually along behind them. They seemed to be rough housing a bit and bickering in the way that most teenage boys do. It wasn’t until Stiles caught a glance of Derek with a genuine smile on his face that he nearly froze on the spot, his heart rate quickening. 

Derek perked up his head slightly. Of course he would notice the change, even at this age he must have had loads of training in being aware for his surroundings. ‘Too bad he wouldn’t put those sense to use where it mattered.’ Stiles though bitterly.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek’s stare and smirked. The boy slipped from the group and stalked over to Stiles, “Who are you?’

"Does it matter?" Stiles allowed a playful grin to spread across his lips. "That was pretty cool." He nodded back towards the gym. "But I think that’s a little bit of cheating don’t you?" Derek furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. Stiles smirked again, "You know the whole." Stiles gestured in the form of claws, and Derek’s breath hitched. His eyes widened briefly before narrowing into a glare as he grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt.

Derek growled tersely, “Who. Are. You.” Each word was bit out with a sneer. Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy’s wrist, removing the hold and tugging at it to signal that he wanted Derek to follow him. Luckily, even in all his threatening demeanor, younger Derek followed with little protest. 

As they walked into a secluded hallway, Derek grabbed Stiles and slammed him against the wall. “Jesus! Easy. Good to know things don’t change.” Stiles cringed and brought his hand to the other boy’s grip. “Look, I don’t want to hurt you, and obviously, I can’t” He gestured to Derek holding him up against the wall.

"Then what do you want?"

Stiles sighed, “I can’t explain it, but I’m trying to help you.”

"I don’t need your help." Derek relaxed his hold a bit and stepped back.

Stiles gripped the boy’s wrist, and before he knew what he was doing, he crashed their lips together. Derek’s eyebrows shot up, and he quickly pulled away. “Look, dude. I don’t know who you are, or what you want, but I’m not -“

Stiles held up a hand, “I know… I just, look.” He pulled out a pressed penny with a tacky looking wolf howling at the moon on it. “I know you’re not in even remotely in the realm of believing me right now, but this is important.” Stiles sighed and ran his hand in hair.

For Derek’s part he didn’t seem to freak out or even punch Stiles. 

Stiles steeled himself. Hopefully his little action would be enough, but just in case, “I uh. Things are going to get worse, a lot worse, and I’m not threatening you or anything, but just, people need you ok? People care about you. I - I care about you.” Stiles kicked absently at the ground. He could see the small lights beginning do dance on his skin. “I, here.” He tossed the pressed penny to Derek how easily caught, but looked uneasy.

His hackles seemed to rise and a look of panic filled his face as Stiles was quickly becoming enveloped in the rushing lights once again. Stiles smiled sheepishly at him. “Don’t forget ok? And… Look for me. I’ll be there.” The lights wrapped up Stiles. “I promise.”

The pop caused Derek to cover his ears and crouch low. When he looked back at the spot where the other boy was standing it was empty. He looked at the pressed penny thoughtfully before slipping it into his pocket.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II to wrap up any questions that might be held

Stiles opened his eyes to the same dome-like room as before. Exposed wiring and large tubes filled with said wiring twisted and mapped out along the walls of the room, sweeping up towards the ceiling as well. The console in front of him still held the holographic display and was situated in the middle of the room. The screen gave off an oddly soothing glow, which was why he didn’t scream bloody murder the first time he was here.

A few quiet seconds slipped by. In which, Stiles pursed his lips and raised an expectant eyebrow. _That’s it? I tell you to kiss the boy, and you give me an accidental peck on the lips and a gaudy trinket? Of all the incompetent –_

“Now wait just a minute!” Stiles’ eyebrows drew into themselves, and he fermented his lips into a straight line. “I don’t know how much you think you know about Derek Hale, but I think that was enough.” He dropped his hands to fidget at the hem of his shirt and relaxed his face. “He’s more of a man of actions you know?” He peeked up at the screen hopefully.

The low buzzing of the machine seemed to trickle under his skin as if the thing was contemplating smiting him on the spot or not. Besides, what did the thing care if Derek lived or not. It wasn’t the one that was crying at the sight of the broken man and clinging desperately to his hand mumbling for anything to help them. Was the thing even capable of caring?

The cursor blinked idly for a few more seconds. _I hope for his sake it’s enough. I can’t do this again. The moment has passed, and if it’s not enough, I’m sorry. There’s nothing else that can be done._

He waited a few moments to see if the machine would continue, but as the silence stretched on he spoke up, “So that’s it? I go back, and we never see you again? I go back, and he’s still if us?” He bit at his bottom lip and couldn’t fight the feelings of anticipation and dread building up within him.

_That was entirely up to you, Stiles. Derek is the one that is important to you. I merely helped in making sure you had a chance._

The bluish lights began to run along his skin one last time. “Wait!” The lights showed no sign of slowing or stopping, so he quickly rambled out, “I’m not sure about this whole time travel thing, but from like things I’ve seen on TV and stuff, I’m not supposed to remember or something. I just- Don’t let me forget, please?”

The lights webbed over his skin almost completely before he caught a final glimpse of the screen. _You won’t forget._

-

Stiles inhaled quickly, and his eyes shot open. He tried to push himself up from the ground, but firm hands held him down. He could feel the dirt and grim marking their up his arms and legs, the feel of sweat cooling on his chest and stomach. The undercurrent of aches stifled him enough to only allow a groan to worm its way past his lips.

“Oh thank God.” Scott loomed over him from a distance, but he could see the filth settled on his friend as well. His face twisted in an image of concern and relief wrapped up in one. “I’m going to call my mom ok?” Scott glanced over him to the man holding him down. Stiles couldn’t see the exchange, but as Scott jumped up and fished out his phone, he assumed there was an affirmation.

Stiles wanted to and not look to his left at the man drifting over him. The hands that held him down drifted over his neck, shoulders, and chest as if willing themselves to believe the touch and warmth were real. He could the tension of denying himself a simple glance build up and cause tremors to dance along his skin.

A rough hand cupped his chin and allowed him what he couldn’t allow himself. Piercing aqua eyes tinted with gold gazed back at him. A small tear slipped out of the corner of Stiles’ eye. Worried eyebrows relaxed slightly and gaze way to an almost stifling amount of concern that emanated from Derek’s face.

“You’re alive.” Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t felt himself holding in, but since waking, he could feel the rushing of air settling in him, as if taking in oxygen for the first time and feeling the life coursing through his veins. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, “It worked. You’re back.”

Derek scoffed lightly and shook his head, but the corner of his mouth tugged up briefly. “You’re an idiot.” His hands drift to cradle Stiles’ head and run the knuckles of his other hand along Stiles’ forehead and cheek. “Why would you do that?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Because of all the idiotic and life threatening things that have happened, it was worth it.” His eyes deepened into the place that he only reserved for his mother, father, and on occasion Scott and his mom. “I couldn’t let you go like that. Not after finally realizing.”

Derek closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He bent down and pressed his forehead to Stiles’. “I never forgot.” He closes his eyes and an odd expression, which Stiles catalogues as reminiscent, melts across his features. “Even when Kate burned my home and family to the ground, when Laura and I ran from here, when she was murdered by Peter, I never forgot that I was needed, that I was cared about.” He ran a knuckle down Stiles’ face and sighed again. “I never forgot about the strange boy that kissed me that afternoon and gave me the tackiest pressed penny I have ever seen.”

Stiles looked up at Derek feeling a familiar twist in his stomach, different than when he had died but in such a way that reminded him of the lingering feeling of want that he felt when he thought of his mother. He brought a hand up to rest of Derek’s shoulder. The other drifted up Derek’s torso and rested on the middle of his chest. He grinned, “I got to remember too.”

Derek chuckled and shook his head, “I never forgot you. The snarky, sarcastic, little shit that makes this life worth living.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who love them some fluff :D

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer.


End file.
